


like real people do

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, it's more fluff than angst so i hope you like it!, this is a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: Rey and Kira meet at a bar. Something great happens afterward.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for @daisyridlevs on twitter 
> 
> if you want information on my circumstances due to the coronavirus and how to commission me, dm me @kirasbens on twitter

Kira was not the type of person to get out of her house except for when she was going to work. But recently, she had been a lot more lonely. Not that she was never not lonely. She just needed something to do. So, she had looked up the nearest bar and went there. The thrum of people and talking was enough to make her feel a little bit better. But she still felt lonely, coming in the bar by herself, not really sure what to do. If she should sneak off to a place by herself. Her eyes roam the small bar, noticing the dim lights and relaxed demeanor of everyone there.

That’s when she sees her for the first time. Local bands and artists doing these sorts of performances was generally a thing that Kira didn’t like. She found it painful to listen to and annoying, but this was different. Her voice was softer, and under the dim lighting of the bar, Kira couldn’t help but be drawn to her. Her hair was down in waves, and her hazel eyes wavered over the attendees as she sang, and then she stopped at her. _“Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss like real people do.”_ Kira felt herself take a deep breath in, blushing a little more than she should. Once she got off stage, Kira took her eyes off her and moved to the bar, ordering a drink and trying to forget about what had just happened.

For a few minutes, she did forget about her, but then she was sitting right next to her at the bar, ordering herself a shot. There was something about her that Kira couldn’t get rid of, maybe it was her eyes, maybe it was the fact that her lips looked incredibly soft. Kira couldn’t stop herself from staring, realizing that she was probably being a little bit creepy. Then she turned to her, “I’ve never seen you here before,” The girl said, “my name’s Rey. You?”

Rey. Fitting.

“Kira,”

“Kira,” Rey smiled, her eyes dancing a little. “You’re very pretty, you know that?”

“Uh—” What were you supposed to say to that? “Thanks. You’re much prettier though.” Rey cocked her head to the side and looked her up and down.

“Don’t insult yourself to compliment other women,” Rey said, “but thank you.” There was a bit of awkward silence between the two of them and then Rey broke the silence between the two of them. “So, do you live around here?”

“Yeah,” Kira told her, “I just don’t get out much, thought that I could use a drink.”

“That’s cool.”

“So do you-sing here often?”

“Yeah, every once and a while. I do two other bars in my free time, mostly just wait on tables though.”

“Your voice is very beautiful,”

“Thank you,”

Kira was about to open her mouth to say something else when a giggly girl who was clearly drunk came up to Rey, “Hey! There you are. That was a really good show, babe.”

“Rose,” Rey smiled, and all the sudden the two of them were talking and Kira didn’t know why she was here. She was pretty sure that it was her introvert side that was making her feel like such an idiot. She left when Rey wasn’t looking.

_

The next time that Rey and Kira met, it was raining. Rey’s car had just decided to give out on her and she was stuck. Rose was three hours away and she really didn’t want to ask any of her coworkers for help. So, without an umbrella and not much else to do until the rain cleared up, Rey walked to the nearest place that she could find. A small book shop that was just a block away from where she had parked. She stopped inside the interest, doing the best to wipe the water off of the soles of her shoes to prevent tracking anything in.

She wasn’t really paying attention at first to who was there, but when she saw the back of her head stocking shelves, she knew exactly who it was. Kira. That girl that had just left without any explanation whatsoever after Rey has started to try and flirt with her. Rey wasn’t the type to confront people after they just got away like that. She decided that it was better not to. Instead she went down one of the isles, trying to distract herself with the tons of books that were stuffed in each shelf.

She spotted _Carmilla_ and took it off the shelf, turning to the first page when she heard a little gasp behind her. She assumed that Kira had just realized that she was here. She ignored it.

Except she really couldn’t just ignore it, because she could feel eyes on her, and as soon as she turned, she saw Kira staring at her through the bookshelf. “Oh, hey.” She pretended like she hadn’t seen her there.

“Hey,” Kira got down off her stool and rounded the corner to talk to her.

“Fancy seeing you here,”

The girl in front of her just blushed, and Rey’s heart melted. Any irritation that she had had towards her previously melted away. Everything about her was just really amazing. “I work here, so-what are you doing here?”

“My car broke down.”

“Oh no,” Kira said, “do you have anyone to call?”

“My friend is like, three hours away unfortunately. So, I’m just waiting for her.”

“Oh,” Kira still looked concerned, “well if you want to stay here and hang out you can. We’re the only people in here and probably will be until the storm clears up.”

“You think?”

“Yep.” She could tell that Kira was still nervous.

“So, you work here?”

“Um, yeah. Actually, I own it. So…I told my other two employees to go home ahead of the storm so that they didn’t get caught up in it after their shift.”

“That was very nice of you,” Rey told her. They stood there for a minute before Rey thought of something else to ask. “So, what’s your favorite book?” Kira’s eyes widened, and suddenly it was like Rey had opened this whole new side of her.

“I have a lot of favorite books actually, but um – my absolute favorite is American Gods by Neil Gaiman,” She started talking and talking and talking and soon _Carmilla_ was left on the table, forgotten as she followed Kira around the bookstore and the two of them just, talked. She got to know her better. The two of them shared glances with each other, and Rey got to see Kira blush even more, and it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Too bad she had to leave soon.

_

This time Rey got Kira’s number. That was the start of something, right? She wasn’t sure why she was so anxious to keep in contact with her, but she really was. The more time they had spent together just solidified the fact that Rey really wanted to get to know Kira more. It took a few hours before they really started to text each other back and forth. A small part of her could sense Kira’s unease, and she wasn’t sure what she could do about it.

**Kira: thanks for listening to me rant earlier btw**

**Rey: no thank you for talking to me and being so nice**

**Rey: and I liked listening to you rant,, so it wasn’t a big deal**

**Kira:** **😊**

**Kira: you’re so sweet**

Rey blushed a little when she read that.

**Rey: you’re sweeter**

**Kira: <3 **

The two of them spent a few more minutes complimenting each other before they really started to talk. It started as nothing, just the small talk that all people made when they were starting to get to know each other. Asking each other about what they liked, their favorite colors and all of that boring stuff, and then it just sort of blended into this conversation that made Rey feel like she had know this girl for years. And it was magical.

She would soon figure that Kira would have that effect on her. Just be – the most amazing person that she had ever talked to, even if Kira didn’t believe it herself. The two of them spent another day together at her bookshop, and then Rey said, “I’m going to be doing a show at this small venue later this week. Would you possibly come?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” Kira said. “When is it?”

“It’s on Friday, from eight to nine. I’ll be singing, and I’d really like it if you were there with me too.”

“Then I’ll be there,” There was something about Kira’s smile that just made Rey want to melt.

“Thank you,” She said, “I’m kind of nervous.”

“Don’t you do this sort of thing a lot?” Kira asked her.

“I do, but I always get nervous before this sort of thing so – yeah.”

“Well I’m sure that you’re going to be perfect,” Kira told her.

“Thank you, seriously.”

__

Kira wasn’t sure what she was expecting from Rey’s show, but she was nervous. Her heart was beating in her chest because she had never been invited to something by someone so _pretty_ and _nice_ before and her mind is going wild. She has no idea what to do at this point. It takes her too long to figure out what she’s going to be wearing, and when she does she second guesses herself. She wondered if Rey was into her the same way that Kira was into her, or if it was just the most desperate parts of her imagination running wild.

**Rey: you’re still coming right?**

**Kira: definitely**

**Rey: good**

**Rey: sorry**

**Rey: still nervous**

**Kira: you’re going to be great, I just know it**

**Rey: you’re so sweet <3 **

**Rey: I hope so**

**Rey: I can’t wait to see you btw, it’ll be great**

**Kira: I can’t wait to see you too**

Kira felt her heart beating in her chest, and she thought about how much of a crush that she had on this girl. Was it possible that Rey liked her back?

When she showed up, she immediately took a shot, waiting for Rey’s set to start. And once it started, it really kicked off. Usually when someone performed in a bar or an indie café or something like that, not many people paid attention to them, but there was something about Rey that just had everyone captivated. Including Kira. It was like she was some type of siren, singing some of her own songs and then asking for requests from the crowd and doing that too in the hour that she would play.

Once she was done, Rey got off the stage and packed up her guitar. Happy when she saw Kira. “Hey, it’s good to see you here.”

“I told you that I’d come,” Kira said.

“I’m glad, I was really hoping that you would. Let me get my guitar put up and then I’ll meet you back here. Okay?”

“Okay,” It didn’t take her long for her to come back, but Kira still felt jittery during that time. “So your car is working again?”

“Yeah, took a look at it this weekend and got everything back in order.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” Part of her brain was wandering over to the image of Rey underneath the hood of a car, trying to figure out how to fix it. She tried not to salivate too much about that though and focus on the moment.

“So,” Rey said, “can I ask you a question?”

“I mean you just did but sure,”

“Haha,” Rey said. “But that’s not my question.” She bit her lip as they moved to the bar. “I wanted to ask if you’re a lesbian?”

Kira paused, for a second going red. She wasn’t sure why that question embarrassed her, but if she was being honest, she had never been asked that question before. People just usually ignored her. “Um – I don’t know?” She said. “I – I do like girls though,”

She wasn’t sure what Rey’s reaction would be to that. What she got was a grin on the girl’s face that just made Kira start to melt. “Well that’s fine,” She said. “Great, actually. Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me? Possibly?” Her voice started to get a little bit higher at the end of that sentence and Kira watched Rey actually blush during that time. “Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s cool I just – you’re really pretty and I really like you so I thought – maybe.”

“I would really love that,” Kira said when she remembered how to speak. “Sorry, I thought I was dreaming.”

“You’re adorable,” Rey said.

“Can we go on a date now?”

“You want to go now?” Rey’s eyes widened for a second before she grabbed Kira’s hand. “Where do you want to go?”

“Uh, I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Kira admitted.

“That’s fine.” Rey said. “I think that I know where to take you. Come on, let’s go.”

Kira found herself in Rey’s car as the two of them giggled talking about the show, Kira telling her about how talented she was and everything. “God, you’re so sweet.” Rey said. “I can’t get enough of it, stroke my ego more.” She laughed and the two of them continued to talk until they reached a small little themed restaurant at the edge of town. It was themed like a storybook, with paintings and illustrations from different books on the walls as well as a bunch of different bookshelves stacked full to the brim with books. There was only one other couple there. “Hey Maz,” Rey said.

“Rey!” An old woman came out from the back. “Glad to see you back here, finally.”

“Yeah,” Rey giggled.

“And you brought someone with you,”

“I did. This is Kira. Kira, this is Maz.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kira told her. The two of them were sat down and were given menus. The both of them ended up ordering a meal to share before they talked up a storm. Kira learned that Rey could eat and she could do it fast. Still, she only ate half of her food and waited for Kira to finish hers.

All in all the two of them had a lovely night, holding hands silently as they walked back to Rey’s car. “Let me drive you back to where you parked.” Rey said.

“Okay,” Kira didn’t want to leave if she was being honest. This was the best night that she had ever had before.

__

After that night, Rey and Kira went on three more dates, growing more comfortable with each other all the time. Kira had never been so happy in her life. Her heart was constantly warm and Rey became the highlight of her day rather quickly.

It was after the fourth date that Rey asked her to be her girlfriend. Of course, Kira said yes. “Can I kiss you?” Rey asked her. The both of them were standing outside of the bar that the both of them had met in, cool wind blowing against the both of them.

“Yes, please.” Kira’s voice was barely a whisper as she held her breath in anticipation. Suddenly, Rey’s lips were on hers and she could taste her. Rey was on her tiptoes and Kira was bending down a little bit to meet her, and the two of them kissed each other like it was important to their survival. Then, Rey had to come back up for air. The both of them stared at each other for a minute before they broke out into grins.

“Did you like that?” Rey asked her.

“Yeah, I liked that a lot.” Kira told her.

“Good. Come home with me?”

“That sounds great.”

__

It just seemed natural after that. The two of them falling in love. Rey littering her journals with songs and poems about her and the two of them calling each other girlfriend, lover, complimenting each other and making each other happy. Sometimes Kira would come over to Rey’s in the middle of the night when she couldn’t sleep, and Rey was always there for her. Other times Rey would get lonely and need someone to talk to and Kira would stay the night, letting Rey talk about her problems.

It was this pure type of love that was hard to find. It was about five months in when Rey said, “I love you.” To Kira. She had been so nervous to say it for so long, but the two of them had had too many drinks of wine and were both painting very bad landscape portraits together. Making a mess of each other.

Kira’s eyes went really big for a second, and Rey was nervous again. Thinking that, what if this time, she had said something too soon or she had made it awkward? There were so many thoughts that went through her mind. But this time there wasn’t such a long pause after Rey had asked her if she wanted to go on a date for the first time. “I love you too.” Kira told Rey. Rey’s heart swelled and for a second, she forgot the paint brush in her hand, dropping it to get on her tip toes and kiss her girlfriend again.

At some point, Kira ended up dropping her paint brush as well so that she could embrace her more fully. “Well that was rather enthusiastic,” She said as soon as they both came up for air.

“Well, yeah.” Rey blushed. “I just – fuck – I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Kira said. Rey was about to protest before her mind went back to the paintbrushes. She looked at the ground for a second before saying.

“Well shit,”

Kira glanced down too to see the small paint splatters on the floor as well. “Oh, fuck.”

“We can pick it up together,” Rey giggled, “but first I want another kiss.”


End file.
